Harry Potter Don't be afraid of the dark
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Harry is a vampire he was chosen by force. He goes down the path of darkness and destruction and only the dark side and save him from himself.


Harry Potter: Don't be afaird of the dark

Chapter 1: Chosen by force

"Let me go!" Harry exclaimed as he struggled in the older man's grip he was ignored as the fangs of the man above him pireced his skin, making him scream out in pain.

"You are chosen for this life boy. Do not fight it this is you're fate you future embrace this new life boy. You're blood sings it calls to my kin you are a potential and it will be my honour to gave you the gift of immortality".

Before Harry knew it, his world went black.

He woke up, his entire body was sore, he tried standing up, but whimpered and fell down again, causing even more pain.

Harry lay in an alleyway he was unsure how he had gotten there, until he remember what happened and clutched his name and gritted his teeth in anger. He knew that he was now a vampire known as a dark angel in the wizarding world a dark creature this wasn't good.

Once he pulled himself up he balanced himself and he began to walk towards the direction of the Dursley's. It looked like it was about to rain so Harry begrudgingly walked faster

Wasn't it enough to have lost his parents before he even knew them? Wasn't it enough to have been left in a household in which he was treated like a house elf?. That every single year he death death and situations were he was forced into battle for a war he never wished to fight?. He hadn't asked for this life but here was the icing on the cake now he was a bloody vampire.

Suddenly he ran into a man "Harry Potter?.." the man asked in surprise as his smile only grew "I've been waiting for this day to come my name is Lord Ashcroft I apologise sincerely that I didn't get the chance to warn you about your blood but I can't say that I am pleased with the out come".

Harry growled "Who are you!?. Did you have anything with forcing this curse upon me because I will-".

The man's smirk grew "Wonderful a rebellious strong childe and to answer your question no I didn't but it was bound to happen since the beginning of the summer you're blood at been calling local vampires because somewhere in your family line someone carried the vampire gene and it was passed on from father to son but it seems you were forunate for it to become active within you all it took was to be bitten you were not blooded that is why that vampire who attacked you left you pn your own rather than stay with you for your awakening. My name is Edge and I will be your mentor until you are able to survive on your own isn't that good news for you".

6 years later

Twenty year old Harry Potter groaned as he was unceremoniously pinned to the ground a dagger digging into his throat.

"I give, damnit Edge!" he rasped out as the dagger was finally removed. He glared at the icy blue eyes hovering over him, the shine to them was the only thing that gave the owner away. The man stood gracefully "I apologise Erasmus but you will never defeat me your only a youngling while I am hundreds of years older with more skill and experience in combat then yourself but I admit you had me a couple of times which is exteremly impressive that I am satisfied you can take care of yourself. You would be even more powerful if you completed the full transition instead of being a halfling but then you can complete the transition anytime you wish as long as you inner vampire allows you to remain so. It is your need to breathe which I am always able to use against you not to meantion your humanity you still have your emotions fear, guilt, remorse, pain and grief five of the worse emotions a halfling is forced to feel especially everything you've been through.

Harry had only been away from the mortal relam for about 2 months. Only those of those of immortal blood could enter the immortal relam time worked differently to Harry he felt all those 6 years even if he was gone in the mortal relam for 2 months which was nothing.

Harry shook his head "No, I am happy with how I am. This will be enough for now I must return to the mortal relam".

Edge snorted not that he would ever admit he did such a thing "Whatever you say".

Harry rolled his eyes "I must return tomorrow before the blood wards fade completely and weaken more than they already were".

Edge asked interested and hopful "Will you return?".

"Perhaps one day" Harry said drawing out the word he honestly did not know if he would ever return but at least it was an option.

Chapter 2: Drunken Mistake

Harry had a terrible hangover the next morning. No, terrible didn't even begin to describe it. It was as if he had been hit by a ton of bricks. Every muscle in his body ached. It took all he his self control and will power not to vomit all over the floor as he rolled over.

His head was punding as he stumbled throughout the house in search of a drink. He walked into the kitchen. Keeping his eyes shut tight like a blind man. He felt around in the cabinet, finally locating a clean glass. He filled it with tap water and drained its contents.

Eyes still closed to shut out the horrid light he stumbled as he turned to go back to bed. He honestly had no iddea how he was going to go to the club later when he was this hung over.

"Graceful as ever,Potter". He jumped about a mile as a voice sounded from behind him. He turned to see none other than Snape sitting at the kitchen table with an amused expression on his face. What the hell was he doing here?. Nobady was suppose to come for him till tomorrow. Maybe his high still hadn't worn off from the cocaine he had done last night. He shut his eyes tight and re-opened them. The man wasn't going away.

"What the hell!. What are you doing here?" He claimed.

Snape leaned back in the chair and smirked up at him. "I was instructed to come get you one day early. I presume that your dog father wanted to see you on your birthday. When I arrived at your relatives house you weren't there. Your cousin kindly gave me directions to this wonderful place". He sneered, looking around the house in disgust.

He didn't even want to know how Dudley knew this address. He was pissed that Snape had cme to get him a ay early. He had plans for tonight. Plans that didn't involve being cmpletely sober and sitting inside Grimmauld place with Sirius.

He also just realized that he was standing there wearing nothing except a pair of boxers with funny cartoon images on them. Even worse, his he was shirtless thank god he still had his glamours up. "Ill just...Uh..go get dressed now". He mumbled.

"Waht a fantastic idea. I applaud you, Mr. Potter" Snape mocked

Ten minutes later he had chosen to wear a pair of black leather skinny jeans a white tank top with a black leather jacket as he slipped his black leather boots on and fianlly he added a thick layer of eyeliner and blow dried hus hair. He set his bags in front of Snape's feet with a thud. Looking up, he caught Snape checking out his new appearance he braced himself for a rude comment of some sort, but it never came.

The other man merely raised an eyebrow and shrank his bags. Harry put them in his pocket and they left through the front door and apparited.

Chapter 3: Teenage Rebellion

"Harry! Yoy look different?" Hermione said, looking him up and down with suspicious eyes Ron eyes widened "What have you been up to this summer mate you look good really good has those muggles finally been treating you like a human being rather then a house elf?".

Harry said nothing but smirked and rolled his eyes when Molly came out and pulled him into a hug "Bout time. Oh dear you look so smart in your new clothes and you got your eyes fixed" She cooed.

When Harry entered they all looked up all face's plastered with a grin, all that is except Remus's who was sitting in the very corner of the room staring up at the ceiling. Harry greeted them all in turn, his cheeks beginning to hurt from all the fake smiling until he got to Remus,

"Professor Lupin?" Harry said as Remus shook his head hard and his face melted into a grin "I should be upset with you after you stun underage drinking Harry very irresponisble and reckless but I'm glad you're here how was your summer?".

Harry shrugged " Reasonable not that I was there very much I made a couple of muggle friends and hung out with them but I' sure Professor Snape filled you all in".

Sirius sniggered "Teenage rebellion I miss the old days".

Snape sneered "Of course you want find Potter being drunk amusing Black what a good role model".

Sirus glared "Fuck off Snivellus"

Harry placed his hand up in the air "Please Sirius that was uncalled for his name is Snape or Severus not Snivellus what would Lily say if she heard you call her child hood friend that awful name?".

Sirius looked shocked "Harry?. Were on earth did that come from how can you defend the greasy git?".

Harry glared his eyes darkened and he growled "I have grown up during the summer the old Harry Potter who was a stupid navie arrogant boy is gone this is the new me Sirius like it or not I am not longer a child and Severus has sacrificed more than anyone here for this war and he deserves our respect he risks his life every day playing spy to two sides with the risk of being killed by either and he doesn't deserve the taunting remarks".

Ron's and Sirius's jaw dropped as Remus smiled and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled Hermione hugged Harry "Oh Harry I'm so proud of you".

Harry nodded "Thank you Hermione now is there anything else that needs brought to my attention regarding the war and by the way headmaster I request a re-sorting I will not reach my full potential if I continue being in the wrong house and the hat agreed also in my 3rd year I need to be placed in my true house which is Slytherin as there must of been a reason I was meant to be sorted there. My navity and prejudice was what put me in Gryffindor now it is time to go where I belong. Now I am going to my room and get some rest as I have a training rotinue and it starts at 5 o'clock in the morning and apologise if I wake anyone but anyone is welcome to join me on a 8 mile run if their interested but be warned that if you fall behind then you will be left behind".

Ron looked speechless "Harry mate had you gone mad?".

Hermione elbowed Ron "He has matured too bad the same can't be said for you Ronald".

Minerva was shocked "You want to leave Gryffinor for Slytherin but you love Gryffindor".

Harry nodded "I know but it isn't the right house and it would not longer suit me if I stayed any longer I am a Slytherin and it is time I accepted that".

Dumbledore smiled "Alright Harry I'll see what I can do if the hat agrees with you then a re-sorting will take place".

Harry nodded "Thank you and goodnight".

Chapter 4: Drunken Messes

Professor Severus Snape was now in a situation he currently didn't know how to deal with Harry Potter the golden boy who was sitting on the ground in front of him completely drunk and babbling.

"Your not all tha' bad, Snape". I giggled and took a swig from the bottle of Firewhiskey I was holding I noticed Snape groan and watched as he ran a hand through his silky hair.

"What am I going to do with you, Potter?". He practically moaned at me as I giggled from my spot on the floor.

"Do wi' me sir?" He slurred.

I tried to glare at Snape when he growled and yanked me off the floor. I swayed and giggled at the look of disgust on Snape's face.

"Your coming to my rooms for a sobering up potion Potter and explain to your mutt of a godfather and his pet wolf about your destructive behaviour. I've had enough of this Potter. I don't know what has gotten into you but I'm going to find out one way or other and I am sure those two can get through that thick skull of yours". He kept a firm grip on my arm as he pulled me down the hall as we lurked in the shadows so we weren't caught.

At what seemed like forever, but was in all actually only appropriately ten minutes, we stopped in front of a portrait of Salazar Slytherin with a green snake with crimson eyes around his shoulder.

I heard speak the password harshly and then pulled me in through the doorway.

The room was beautifully decorated before collapsing on the matching armchair.

I took another swig from the bottle of Firewhiskey, well tried to anyway. Snape snatched it out of my grip and through it into the fire.

Snape stuck his head in the fire and shouted when the flames turned green "Black!..Lupin stop what ever you both are doing and get down here now!. You're godson and I need to have a little chat about his on going reckless behaviour".

Remus walked down the stairs and Black was only in a dressing gown "What do you want Snape it's bloody 2 o'clock in the morning".

Remus sighed "You mentioned Harry is he all right Severus?".

Snape sneered "He is lying in my office drunk after I discovered him sitting on the ground on the second floor blabbing rubbish. He is your responsible Black deal with him".

Black sniggered while Remus glared and looked concerned "This isn't funny Padfoot. Harry hasn't been the same since coming back to Hogwarts since the summer hoildays. He's changed and I'm worried at what happened to him for that whole year. He hasn't told anyone where he when or what happened and refuses to confide in us".

Sirius sighed and nodded "Fine..but he is just rebelling he is fourteen years old after all it's what teenagers do".

Snape rolled his eyes "Hurry up I haven't got all night. Potter is very lucky that the headmaster or someone else didn't find him in this state".

Both Sirius and Remus came through the fire and frowned as Harry smiled at them drunkly then he realised "Hey, this isn't Dumbledork's, I mean Dumbledore's office?" I ended with a giggle as I looked at Severus who raised an eyebrow and to a concerned Remus then to a smirking Sirius.

Remus walked over and knelt placing a hand on my knee and grinned wolfish "I love you guys".

Sirius sniggered "He really knows how to get hammbered reminds me of the time James and I-".

Remus glared "Sirius you're not helping".

Severus snorted "What do you except from the mutt. Now as much as I dislike you Potter, you are the last person I need to see thrown out of Hogwarts for underage drinking you are fourteen Potter. Why were you drinking Firewhiskey no less and I know it wasn't the first time either the why you were knocking it back".

I saw Snape briefly close his eyes and narrowed at me from a distance.

Sirius frowned "What's wrong pup?. You've been acting differently since you returned from the summer hoildays. Is that why you've been drinking did something happen that wants you to drink your problems away". He asked sympathetic.

Remus nodded "We wouldn't judge you cub honestly we just want to know".

I answered with a slur "I need to drink it helps numb the pain...I can't tell you the old puppet master likes pulling my strings like I am one of his puppets but I'm not at least not anymore.

Snape was watching me closely "I assume the puppet master is the headmaster?. Why do you suddenly hate the old man?.And don't lie to me because I can see it in your eyes you are hiding something and knowing you Potter it isn't good so spill before I force you to drink true serum". He threatened as Harry turned round he glared "Try it but it will have no effect on me professor. I am immune to such potions and I will not tell you so Sirius punish me for being drunk or whatever but these are my secrets to bare".

Severus scoffed "Potter what has happened to you not only has your appearance change but also you're behaviour at least before you left you were tolerable to deal with now your a nightmare.

You are failing in all your classes. You have been distant from your house mates and how been fighting with Weasley and Granger non stop after you returned and not the mention that myself and the other Slytherins have sensed dark magic coming off you when you do turn up in the great hall after hours of secrecy and missed classes.

What has changed? I promised your mother that I would protect you and you are making it impossible to do so. I need to know what is going on so myself and your mutt and wolf and help you". He said smoothly with a mask of rage and worry written on his face.

Harry smirked "Do you ever imagine how many people hide and pretend in the light, and how many reveal their true selves in the dark?".

Snape raised an eyebrow "I have Potter. Both sides of the war have their faults but it is their intentions were people stand and are willing to die for. The Dark Lord sees the war as eliminating a threat to our world we both know how muggles would react to our existence they would fear us and try and wipe us out because of fear, jealous and hatred. While Dumbledore wishes to co-exist with the muggles and the wizarding world he believes we could all live in peace without fear from either side. Both sides of the war have their faults and worthy causes ".

I looked at Snape with understanding he was smack bang in the middle of this war and yet he would be eventually killed if he didn't pick a side soon. I nodded "You'll have to pick a side soon. Their is no middle ground in war not yet and the risk of getting killed by both sides is much to great. You side with the light because you made a promise to protect me to my mother and I admit I used to loath you when I was younger but I understand the risks and sacrifices you have made to protect me and I respect you dearly for it. I know you dislike me but I like you Professor and it hurts that you see me as my father when I am nothing like that has darkness, we all need to look into the dark side of our nature because that is were passion is...it is part of who we are...we both are light and dark but it is what side we chose to embrace which matters".

Severus was deeply in thought "Prey tell what side do you choose to embrace Potter? Where do you're loyalties indeed lie. You seem to be supporting the dark side but yet you are on the side of the light".

I looked at the warm glaze as I answered calmly yet seriously as the drunkenness wore off as it had been absorbed in my body at a rapid rate.

"I maybe on the side of the light professor but don't but don't think for one moment I am one of them. All is not have it seems I just keep up a light façade to survive the brightest of hearts contain the most darkness. Just think how much darkness my heart contains. I believe it is better to be hated for who and what you are than to be loved for who and what you're not and that it is better to walk with a friend in the dark than walk alone in the light. When people see good they expect good. I don't want to live up to that expectation any more. I am no saint or saviour nor golden boy what they make me out to be.

Most of the wizarding world think they are alive because they can fight? No! They are alive because of what people like you and I have sacrificed to save them and in truth I would rather watch this whole world burn and destroy it self so it can start over again".

Snape shook his head it was hopeless this young man wasn't his father he wasn't even like his mother he sighed "True but you have yet to tell us where your loyalties lie".

Chapter 5: Bloodshot

Harry struggled to open his bloodshot eyes. He tried to lift his hand so he could rub them but found it trapped. Looking down Harry found his friend Jason splayed naked over him, Harry groaned and gave him a sharp tug, not caring if he woke the young man up or not.

Swinging his legs over the side of the single bed he stumbled down the corridor to the bathroom.

Finally he reached the end of the corridor and pushed the door open and got quick shower and get back into bed and feel asleep.

Later on he was rudely awoken by gasps and sniggers he groaned "Shhh too early to deal with death eaters come back later when I'm not in a compromising position".

Lucius snorted "Potter wake up this instant who would of thought the golden Gryffindor would be hungover in bed with another boy?".

Harry moaned "He's still there? Oh god hold on". He turned over and turned to a sleeping Jason and screamed "Get up flea bag!".

Jason growled and snapped his head up and rolled over onto Harry and groaned "Oh god please tell me we didn't?".

Harry sneered and pushed Jason off him"Jason this is not the time to discuss drunken mistakes now get up and dressed then leave. I have business to discuss and I don't wish to alarm you but their is Death Eaters surround us and you're role model Greyback is standing looking at us".

Jason quickly sat up and looked at Greyback and blushed and quickly apologised and get dressed before tripping over himself as he rushed downstairs and out the door.

Bellatrix taunted "Aww did we wake little potty out of his beauty sleep with a mangy wolf".

Harry snorted "He isn't a mangy wolf more like a flea bag what do you want because I can't be bother putting on the golden Gryffindor façade".

Lucius asked interested "What do you mean façade".

Harry groaned "Do you have to talk so loud...I am not the person I pretend to be I act like the brave reckless little lion to survive this war and get information from the old man to use to protect myself and those I love...It has been getting harder having to pretend to be something I'm not especially hanging around with Weasley and Granger.

Draco and the Weasley twins help me keep up the Gryffindor façade but I am losing patients with hiding in lions skin when underneath I have snake scales".

Lucius eyes widened "My son!? What does he have to do with you pretending to be under Dumbedore's thumb?".

Harry chuckled "Since my first year I and Draco have been friends and he understood that to everyone else including you we couldn't act like friends because it would put us both in danger because we are supposedly on different sides of the war. We pretend to hate each other when really we are best friends along with the Weasley twins".

Lucius nodded "Indeed Potter the Dark Lord wishes to offer for you to join him and be his equal and if you refuse his kind offer then we are to kill you".

Harry shrugged "Why not it's not like I have anything better to do" He said as he sat up.

Snape hissed "Potter this is not the time for games!. The Dark Lord doesn't take kindly to such".

Harry huffed "Fine! Don't believe what was the point in asking me if you weren't going to believe me anyway". He rolled over and pulled the covers over his head when his cousin waddled in and knocked the door.

Dudley yelled "Get up freak my father wants you to get you're lazy ass down here and make breakfast and If you're lucky you might be alone to eat today".

Harry growled a response "Piss off you filthy muggle I'm not moving from this spot".

Dudley smirked "Fine enjoy the belting you're going to get I hope father lets me join in this time".

The Death Eaters looked at Harry and both Lucius and Snape were deathly pale Bellatrix was clutching her wand with angry and Fenrir was clearly pissed.

Fenrir growled "You let them treat you like an animal boy?".

Harry shrugged "Why not I'm a freak anyway I might as well get punished for something I've actually done to them I am an animal".

Vernon yelled "Boy! Get down here how dare you talk to my son like that you freak!".

Harry rubbed his face and through the covers front his body Lucius gasped at the werewolf claw scars travelling from his left shoulder to his right hip.

Fenrir growled "When did you get those boy?".

Harry shrugged "Got into a fight with one 4 years old".

Lucius asked unsure of himself "So you're infected then?".

Harry sighed "No I wasn't bitten but I have werewolf traits as those do who have been scratched".

Bellatrix clapped happily "You're not the innocent little golden brat we've seen rather it is a decoy to hide your true self. How Slytherin our lord we be pleased".

Severus studied Harry for a few moments "You've changed Potter not just you're personality but you're appearance something else is going on with you".

Harry smiled "You are correct Professor Snape but that is for me to know and you to find out".

Harry rose from his bed and turned his back to him as he stretched Severus hissed "Potter! Did that whale of a muggle cause those injuries to your back?!".

Harry shivered at the voice "Does it matter Professor?".

Severus walked over and gripped Harry's wrist and swung him round Harry flinched knowing the professor knew "Yes Potter it does I promised you're mother I would protect you and now it is clear that I have failed in doing so". Snape said softly.

Harry shivered "You haven't failed me or my mother it was Dumbledore and her sister that has failed to do their jobs in protecting me you have saved my life more than once and I will forever be in your debt".

Lucius rolled his eyes "Severus let the boy go and let him get dressed".

Severus glared "Potter get dressed were leaving here and you will not be returning".

Harry pulled on his Slytherin green t-shirt and his black jeans with his leather jacket and put his sliver ring with a blood stone in them and a sliver snake necklace with emerald green eyes.

He took his new poison white oak wand with vampire blood core and through it over to Snape who raised his eyebrow "This is a very powerful dark wand mister Potter it's core is vampire blood if I'm not mistake curious how it would chose you to be it's owner.

Chapter 6: Dark Mark

The Dark Lord marvelled at the boy, he had changed immensely since there last meeting.

Tom gasped as he caught a flash of white, sharpened canines. The boy wasn't human at least not completely his magic seemed normal but their was a hint of something else.

"Well well well it seems as though the wizarding world's golden boy isn't very golden after all". Tom stood from his throne.

Harry looked amazed at the new body Voldemort had Tom grinned "Enjoying the view Harry?" His voice full of amusement.

"Why do you look so huan and its not my fault you're bloody so handsome".

The Dark Lord leaned in "Because I wanted to why should I tell you?. As he spoke he breathed on Harry's ear causing him to shiver.

There was something dark inside of him, sleeping just underneath the surface of his skin somthing very powerful, bringing forth a warm, tingling sensation. It made me feel immortal his eyes widened his inner vampire was starting to awaken from his slumber.

Harry shivered "I'm here to join you".

"Why Potter?" He demanded "

Harry shrugged "It seems right for me to do this".

Voldemort nodded "Very well gave me you're arm".

Harry rolled up his sleeve and gave his arm to Voldemort who hissed "Morsmordre".

Harry gritted his teeth at the pain as the dark mark formed on his forearm.


End file.
